Druhý'Meir
Druhý'Meir Empire An empire formed from the death of a previous one, the Druhý'Meir Empire was formed by a small group of Milz'vosh'nik'val survivors after the thii destroyed their entire civilization. A few of their member's managed to escape on an experimental vehicle that could dig through the earth and sail through the sea at the same time. They used this vehicle to escape the kingdom during its collapse and settle on the continent of Cherufe Prime. The Escape After the Thii took over and destroyed the Milz'vosh'nik'val Empire there was not much for this small group of 1860 Milz survivors to do save for look for a new home. The crossing of the seas was not prepared for properly in the danger threatening their survival on escape. This made the travel across the seas a very trying time for the survivors as lack of food and water became an issue. There were a number of magicians available on the vessel but not enough for the sheer amount of mouths to feed. Eventually this led to a number of deaths and drastic measures taken including experimenting on their own kind as what had caused their own demise as well as cannibalism. Thankfully for them these desperate acts seemed to pay off as thanks to their research on the Thii they found a breakthough on the evolutionary factor present in them. They became able to adapt themselves, albeit slowly, painfully, and to limited effectiveness. They first began with simple things like being able to go longer without food and water, this proved barely enough for them to survive as this allowed more days for the casters to prepare magic to create food and water in enough amount for the remaining 1245 to survive. All such actions taken were documented for later generations should they survive. After a grueling two months travelling the ocean avoiding sea monsters and barely surviving they made it to land. But what they would find would not be any salvation. But a new trial to overcome. Cherufe Prime The Melz survivors had found a new continent, now dubbed Cherufe prime, which was an incredibly inhospitable place of existence where giant creatures made them seem unable to survive. But they did, using their new found ability to adapt they first learned to escape the powerful creatures eyes out to hunt them, knowing that if they were hunted to even lower numbers the chance of the civilization surviving became basically knill. In order to do so they used a tactic well used by common insects by exploiting their natural characteristics. With the combination of research into enchantment magic and insect pheremones they managed to create a pheremone that would make the unintelligent dinosaurs percieve them as little threat. The cherufe however proved more of a threat to the Melz survivors, patrolling the lands with their tribes and with their extremely aggressive nature, it was not long before they began hunting down the Melz survivors and sending their population below a thousand. The Melz survivors tryed to figure out a way to avoid this issue and decided to burrow into the earth, converting to a subterranean style of life. However the continent of cherufe was naturally to hostile, magma ran through the earth, incredibly hard rocks blocked their way, and even subterranean creatures blocked their path. They overcame them each in turn, adapting to resist fire and heat, making new tools too cut through the earth, and domesticating those scent based blind creatures of the earth similar to moles with their pheromones. Resettlement Now having a basic safety unfound by the hostile cherufe, and able to protect themselves by using their newly found domesticated animals called the Morther, the Melz survivors decided this would be their second chance, their second home, and the start of a new people. The Milz'vosh'nik'val Empire was gone and they were no longer Milz due to the experiments on their own bodies. They were a new species, a sub strain so to speak, and as such renamed them selves Druhites. They began to adress the biggest issue of their newfound adaption however. Unlike the Thii the research was based off of the Druhites had a limit to how much they could adapt before genetic degradation. Already some of the people began to show signs of their bodys failing, limbs becoming weak, skin color changing, fuzzy vision. Minor for now, but a sign of a serious issue. In order to counteract this the Druhite took another drastic measure, they would segregate themselves into different evolutionary trees to aid the civilization as a whole, some would take traits for burrowing becoming builders for the colony as they unearthed more and more space for the colony to build in as well as secrete a glue like biochemical to help construct. A soldier species, having stingers, claws, pincers, the only similar characteristic between this highly volatile subspecies was that they all had grown to become ready to fight. Strong and noble with a high loyalty to the Empire they held back invaders and threats to their resettlement. Some of them became more agile, smaller then the others with faster speeds and sometimes even wings, able to escape but not able to kill as easy as the soldier species they were the scouts of the people. As these three kinds mixed as generations went on the entire species became more stable but unpredictable. A soldier could give birth to a burrower, a scout to a soldier, or even too new unknown types with mixes between the two. Eventually the city began to thrive off of each individuals strengths, even as every individual was different they all worked for one. The newly formed Druhý'Meir Empire. Current Day Recently Druhites have began to explore out from the subterranean worlds they came from. Mostly rebels, criminals, or explorers no one is authorized to leave the empire in fear of an organized cherufe attack upon their discovery. Many of them are killed by the cherufe or the hostile environment of Cherufe Prime, however many have managed to make it out and survive. Some even have found ways off the continent from Cherufe explorers or luck, perhaps even using similar machines such as the one that lead them to the city. The only thing that is known is that Druhites have been confirmed as a newly found race in the world and that they have connection to the Empire of Milz'vosh'nik'val. The Druhý'Meir Empire has become a legend, unable to have been found by anyone it is commonly referred to as a rumor. Category:Nations